Silent Melody
by Mangetsu-no-Oujo
Summary: Izumi has found a way to prevent Mitsuki's death. But is this way really good? Rated for some language and the main theme in the story line. You'll see. Contains also some manga lines. MitsukixTakuto.


**Silent melody.**

Hey Minna-san! This is my first English-language fic, first one here and first FMWS one, so don't be angry with me for my English or if a plot is kinda stupid. I hope you'll like this story anyway.

And of course the disclaimer: Full moon wo Sagashite belongs to Arina Tanemura and others, not to me.

Chapter 1.

The light of the full moon flew into the room through a half-opened window, lighting up the sleeping girl's face. She looked very pale, her eyelids shuddered restlessly, and the paths of have dried up on her cheeks. Her chestnut-colored hair were randomly scattered on a pillow and softly poured in moonlight. Near to the girl has been sitting a man in the strange clothes, which was making him looking like a plush cat. The man did not cast a shadow – he wasn't a human anymore; near to the girl has been sitting shinigami Takuto.

The moon has disappeared behind the cloud, and Takuto silently got up. Cautiously, being afraid to wake the girl, he has removed some disobedient locks from her face and flied off from a window. On a roof of a house two other shinigami have been waiting for him – Meroko and Izumi. They were talking about something, but when Takuto appeared, they stopped talking in a moment.

-What does this… Izumi do here? – asked Takuto in anger, showing by all his appearance, that he'll throw out Izumi to some far away place if he won't receive any good answer.

-Takuto, cool down! – exclaimed Meroko, flying up to him and trying to push aside from Izumi.

-Heh, Ta-kun does not trust me… - said Izumi with light taunt. – You'll be possibly surprised , but now I have some reasons to help you both a bit.

-You're attempting to spoil everything again! – cried Takuto in furiousness and rushed on Izumi, but Meroko managed to keep him.

-Just take a look at this! – Meroko has sticked her pocket shinigami book under Takuto's nose in which they've written their own names lust few hours ago as a sign that they'll do the utmost to prolong Mitsuki's life, the girl who just has fallen asleep into a disturbing dream in the room below. The shinigami-in-training have been forced to read what had been written in the book and recoiled back the next moment, as if he had been bitten by a mad cobra: there was not two, but three names in the book now, and the third one was Izumi's name. Takuto seemed to lose an ability to speak.

-So, will you listen to me now, Ta-kun? Then you can give me a pair of slaps in the face if to you want it so much, - has maliciously noticed Izumi. Takuto has flopped on a roof in full confusion, and Meroko sat down near to him.

-Speak, - uttered Takuto in a hardly audible voice.

-I… - Izumi has faltered. – Believe it or not, but I cannot take away Mitsuki's life now, after she called us angels. While you both have been occupied here, I've had some time to fly somewhere and I've found out something interesting. I know a way to deceive destiny and to not give Mikki to die this year. If you agree to work in a team with me, I'll tell you, what I've learned.

-Spread this out, - threw Takuto.

-I was managed to find only one way to prevent Mikki's death. Right now her case is under the jurisdiction of the children's Shinigami department, and if we'll manage to transfer her to the adult department, by the established rules the new decision on her death can be born not earlier, than in 20 years.

Takuto has sharply lifted a head and stared with hope at Izumi.

-Tell me, that we should do. I'll do everything to let Mitsuki continue living.

-But take into account, that as soon as her case will get into the other department, our work will be finished, and we cannot remain more with her…

-I'll stay! – has suddenly cried Takuto. – I promised to Mitsuki, that I'll be transforming her into Full Moon for a year exactly, and I am going to constrain my promise.

-As you wish. It's your problem.

-Takuto, Izumi-kun, do not start over again! – has begged Meroko.

-Only for the sake of you, Me-chan, - has grinned Izumi. – And so that Mitsuki's case has passed to an adult department, she should cease to be the child.

-What do you mean? – asked Meroko in surprise.

-We should make her adult. And there is only one way for this purpose. Mitsuki should lose virginity, and it must be completely voluntary.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? – cried both Takuto and Meroko.

-I knew, that you won't like my idea … - Izumi has prepared to depart.

-Stop! – Takuto has seized him by the shoulders and set him back on a roof with all his force. – Do you understand at least that she's only 12 years old! It must be a big shock for her!

-Hai, this mission is almost impossible. And shinigami can't do it. At least it is necessary to turn into a human … But for the sake of you I am ready to go on it.

-You're crazy! – cried Takuto. – I… I shall not allow you to make it! – he has jumped off from a roof and flown up to Mitsuki's window. – I won't allow anybody to hurt her. – Meroko and Izumi have flown up to Takuto, he has turned back to them, and there were tears in his eyes, shining in the moonlight. – I shall make it! You will help me?

-Ta-kun… - has stretched Izumi, and Meroko has rushed on Takuto's neck.

-You're the best! – and she kissed him to a cheek.

**Note.** How was it? Do you want to know what's going to be next? If you liked it or if you didn't still R&R! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
